gracehelbigfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Hart
Hannah Maud Hart (born November 2, 1986), sometimes nicknamed Harto, is an American internet personality and comedian. She is best known for starring in My Drunk Kitchen, a weekly series on YouTube in which she cooks something while intoxicated. Apart from her main channel, she also runs a second channel called Your Harto where she talks about life in general and gives her opinions on various topics. Personal Life Hart has an older sister named Naomi and a younger half-sister named Maggie. After high school, she briefly lived in Japan in the fall of 2006, before returning home. She attended college at Berkeley and graduated in May 2009 with two degrees; one in English literature and one in Japanese language. Upon her graduation, Hart moved to Brooklyn, New York, trying to pursue a writing career. She ended up proofreading Japanese and English for a Manhattan based translating firm instead of her initial dream of writing screenplays. Within two months of launching her YouTube channel, she had become a YouTube partner and ended up quitting her 9-5 job in order to focus on My Drunk Kitchen. She moved back to Los Angeles and lived with roommates, until she moved into a house of her own in 2013. During an appearance on Grace Helbig's live show on My Damn Channel, she admitted that if she hadn't become a YouTuber, she would have most likely stuck with the translation company where she had been employed previously, which would have seen her move to London or Singapore eventually. Alternatively, she just wanted to move to Britain to take screenwriting classes. Hart is openly gay. Her Coming Out series is well received by the LGBTQ community. Career Hart's success is divided between her main YouTube channel called 'MyHarto' or 'Harto', on which she uploads her My Drunk Kitchen video as well as talking videos on Thursdays and a second channel called 'YourHarto'. The latter contains extra/blooper videos from My Drunk Kitchen, as well as travel vlogs, life updates, fanmail reviews and relationship advice. 'My Drunk Kitchen' My Drunk Kitchen originated in March 2011, when Hart was at her sister's home. At the time, she was chatting to a friend over webcam. When her friend mentioned she'd love Hart to cook her something, Hart opened up a bottle of wine and made a grilled cheese sandwich. To send the video to her friend (also named Hannah), she uploaded it on YouTube. Soon the video was being shared on Facebook. My Drunk Kitchen skyrocketed to success almost immediately, boasting over 3 million hits on Hart's YouTube channel within months, earning Hart a YouTube partnership. New episodes from My Drunk Kitchen are uploaded each Thursday on Hart's main channel. In 2013, Hart was nominated for, and won, the Streamy Award for Best Female Performance in a Comedy. 'Collaborations' Hart collaborates from time to time with other YouTube personalities, such as Jenna Marbles, Grace Helbig, Mamrie Hart and Hank Green. She also appeared in 'the culturally defining moments of 2012' by YouTube, along the cast of Epic Meal Time and others. She has also starred in several music videos, including three of her own, "Cheese pleasin' me," "Oh, Internet," and "Show Me Where Ya Noms At" (In collaboration with Andrew Huang). Hannah also appeared in four episodes of the Autostraddle.com-featured Words With Girls comedy webseries in June 2012. She starred as herself alongside Brittani Nichols. In December 2012, she also starred alongside John Ross Bowie in an online episode of Rainn Wilson's Soul Pancake spin-off, The Flipside. She was also featured in the 2012 YouTube documentary Please Subscribe, alongside fellow YouTubers Grace Helbig, Mitchell Davis, Wheezy Waiter and others. She addressed her rise to fame, negative comments on her videos, and the contrast between never having been the cool kid and suddenly having a ton of fans who admire you. Please Subscribe also followed Hannah to a bookstore as she did research for her upcoming book deal (2014). In April 2013, she competed on and won an episode of Wil Wheaton's board game show, TableTop. In September 2013 she met British gaming Youtuber Daniel Hardcastle, known as Nerd³; producing both a gaming video, How to Kinect with others and a cooking video, My Nerd Kitchen. 'Hello Harto: The Tour Show' On January 2, 2013, Hannah posted a video on YouTube stating that she was considering doing a world tour. She launched a campaign to fund this trip on Indiegogo, aiming to get $50,000 within a month. After a couple of hours, the $50,000 goal was already met. Hart decided to keep the funding going to her initial end date of February 2, 2013. Depending on the final amount of money, the tour would be expanded to Canada, Europe and Australia. By February 2, she had raised over $220,000. The first leg of the tour kicked off in April 2013. Hello Harto: The Tour Show consists of three parts: vlog, travel and kitchen. Hart uploads random videos about her travelling experience on her second Youtube channel, YourHarto. The vlog (a recap of the city she is in) gets uploaded each Tuesday to her main channel, MyHarto. The kitchen episodes, which she films at a host's house in the city she visits, are uploaded on Thursday, also to her main channel. The team consists of four people; Hannah Hart (host), Pearl Wible (producer), Sam Molleur (director) and Nick Underwood (RV driver). The theme song for the tour, written by Hart, was accompanied by a video of fans jaunting in front of their favorite places. The song is called "Don't Wait To Say Hello". After receiving negative feedback from a minority of fans that complained about the lack of places at the meet-ups, Hannah uploaded a video called The Real Hello Harto on her main channel, giving her fans an exclusive look behind the screens of a regular day on the Hello Harto tour. The video explained the work that goes into making content videos, as well shooting My Drunk Kitchen videos and meeting up with fans all over Canada and the United States. On February 2, 2013, Hannah Hart performed a comedy show in collaboration with best friends Grace Helbig and Mamrie Hart at the NerdMelt, Los Angeles. The audience was encouraged to tape the show on their cameras and phones, and upload it to social media websites with the tag #NoFilterShow. The show quickly gained popularity through Tumblr and YouTube. The 75-minute show was performed a second time at PlayList Live in March 2013. By this time, fans were generally demanding the show to go on tour - the trio decided to take #NoFilterShow on the road, syncing the tour dates with Hannah's Hello Harto. 'Film' On August 2, 2013 Hart announced on the main stage at VidCon 2013 that she would be starring in her first feature film alongside friends Grace Helbig and Mamrie Hart. Camp Takota stars Helbig as a young woman who is forced to leave her big city job and head back to her old summer camp where she is reunited with old friends played by Hannah and Mamrie. The film, directed by Chris & Nick Riedell, began shooting in California on August 12, 2013. The film's official trailer was released on December 24, 2013 on Hart's, Helbig's and Mamrie's respective main YouTube channels, as well as on the film's official website. On February 5, 2014, an extended trailer was released on Helbig's it'sGrace channel and on the Camp Takota website. Camp Takota was released via digital download on February 14, 2014. 'Book' On January 30, 2014 Hart announced that she would be writing a book which will be available on August 12, 2014.